Una semana con dos piratas y un bebe
by Izumi G
Summary: 7 días, 7 días no es mucho ¿cierto? Claro si no los tienes que pasar con dos piratas descubriendo las maravillas de la era moderna, ok fácil piratas pan de cada día –anótese el sarcasmo- pero a eso súmale un adorable bebe bueno no es algo que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de amour ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas**

**Principal**: SpxUk

**Secundarias**: UsUk, Spamano, FrUk, Etc Se irán conociendo a medida que avance la historia.

**Nº de Capitulos**: 7

* * *

Día 1: Un accidente desafortunado…

Como ya típico en las reuniones entre naciones el orden no era exactamente el que reinaba en ese lugar, pero en esta ocasión estaba especialmente violenta por así decirlo, en un lado estaban Arthur nuestro ilustre caballero agarrándose de los pelos con Francis nuestro ¿amado? Pervertido, junto con Antonio dando a relucir su "pasión" en cada golpe hacia el rubio-cejon, mientras que en otro lugar junto a los latinos Chile y Perú nuevamente discutiendo-peleando a puño limpio sobre el origen del Pisco-, cuantas peleas verbales y físicas habían tenido por ese "dilema" por así decirlo y con un Boliviano exigiendo nuevamente salida al mar, en fin lo mismo de siempre, y como siempre Alemania tratando a gritos de poner en calma la situación y como siempre nadie lo ponía ni una pisca de atención a excepción del italiano.

Ya cansados de la situación Romano junto con USA trataron de calmar la situación con España Inglaterra y un inconsciente Francia que yacía en los pies de ambos, si inconsciente, cuando comenzaron los golpes por accidente le llego un puñetazo de ambas naciones a la vez, mientras que por su lado Argentina trataba de calmar a Chile y Colombia junto con Brasil a los otros dos, entre tanto forcejeo Argentina resbalo y cayó al suelo mandando a volar a Manu hacia donde estaban los otros en el momento menos indicado, puesto que Iggy había sacado ya su varita en el enfado dispuesto a usarla en contra de Antonio, este cayó sobre ellos haciendo que Arthur soltaba su varita y callera al suelo provocando ahí una nube de humo rosa

-¡Arthur! – Preocupado por su pareja Alfred se acerco rápidamente a la nube - ¡Arthur! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Antonio! – Lovino al igual que el rubio se acerco a la nube preocupado, aunque nunca lo admitiría, por el español –

- Argh! Hijo de puta ¿Qué mierda hiciste? Suéltame – se escucho la voz de Antonio mucho más agresiva

- Ya quisieras imbécil – Esta vez se escucho la voz de Inglaterra y el sonido de una cadena –

- Cuidado ¡bruto! – De entre el humo aparecieron Inglaterra, era él pero era diferente al igual que España, ambos estaban vestidos como en su época pitara, pero eso no era lo más raro, Antonio tenía en su cuello un collar con una cadena sujetada por el británico ambos se miraban con odio absoluto – Tsk

- ¿A-Arthy? – Logro articular el Americano, no lo podía creer ¿ese era su Iggy?, SU Iggy? –

- ¿Hmm? – La fiera mirada se poso ahora en el rubio - Who the fuck are you? – Acto seguido lo apunto con su pistola, para luego rodear el lugar con sus ojos – and…Where the fuck we are? – Soltó la cadena de Antonio y acto seguido este se puso a un lado de él

- Ba-bastardo? ¿Qué diablos haces? – Lovino estaba igual o peor que el rubio en la estupefacción, empezó a acercarse a donde estaba Antonio pero una mano lo detuvo, era Francis, que por pura suerte no había caído en esa nube –

- No te acerques a él en este momento Lovino, ni tu tampoco Alfred

Al escucharlo el ahora, Imperio británico fijo su mirada en el francés, una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento, lo sabían, ahí correría sangre británica o Francesa eso no era seguro.

El ambiente tenso se cortó de repente por un llanto de un bebe, todos los presentes miraron hacia donde provenía el llanto y se encontraron con un niño de no más de un año moreno con las mejillas rosadas colgando de la ropa de Inglaterra, cabe decir que este no se encontraba muy feliz con el mocoso mojándole su chaqueta, lo miro con mala cara y lo tomo de una de sus piernas y lo levanto, lo miraba con cierta cara de curiosidad

"¿Quién mierda era ese mocoso?" Esa pregunta resonaba en la cabeza de todos los que ahí estaban. El pequeño miraba a Arthur como si fuera la cosa más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra para luego reír, era una hermosa risa eso no se lo podían negar

Martín quien se había escondido por ahí al ver al niño se acerco a los otros y susurro - ¿Manu? – Todos lo quedaron mirando con cara de interrogación – ¡Es manu! Miguel mira es Manu! – El peruano se acerco comprobando lo que su amigo decía y ciertamente era el chileno

- ¡TU MOCOSO! – Lo llamo el inglés – Es tuyo esto – señalo al bebe – te lo doy – y simplemente como si fuera un saco se lo lanzo al argentino que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y que no se golpeara con el suelo –

- Che! Cejotas ten más cuidado ¡boludo! – Acurruca al niño en brazos que reía, pero cuando se vio en otra persona, comenzó a llorar nuevamente pidiendo los brazos del oji-verde, todos los miraban incrédulo sobre todo Argentina, ¿su Manu prefería estar en los brazos de un sádico pirata que en los suyos? – No me lo creo –

Y no era el único, Arthur lo miro con enfado el llanto ya le estaba empezando a molestar así que fue donde el otro y lo tomo de nuevo con una sola mano y mágicamente el niño reía jugando con el arete del pirata

- Ja.. jajajajajajajaj ¿Quién lo diría? El gran Arthur Kirkland con un bebe jajajajajaja ¿Qué dirían tus hombres si te vieran? Jajajajajaja

- Muy gracioso Carriedo pero – sin previo aviso lanzo al bebe hacia el moreno y este inconscientemente lo atrapo - tú te vez mejor cariño

- ja ja que gracioso _Arturo_ – Miro al niño aun así, y bueno tenía que admitir que era muy lindo con unos enormes ojos cafés lo miraban con curiosidad para luego mostrar una hermosa sonrisa

- Muy bien _Anthony_ veo que te has encariñado con el pendejo - era gracioso como ambos se nombraban con el idioma del otro insultándose con eso – en fin pasando al asunto serio – dirigió al galo que se mantenía a cierta distancia por precaución, no es que le tuviese miedo… ¡no! Era solo que en ese estado el inglés era muy peligroso, sobre todo para su hermosa persona, según él - ¿Qué está pasando aquí _frog_? – y nuevamente apunto su arma hacia el rubio – explica rápido –

Suspiro, como explicarle a un pirata sanguinario con un arma y un increíble odio a su persona que se encontraban en el siglo XXI entre otras cosas – Baja tu arma _cher~ _no la necesitas, nadie te hará nada – Lo miro desconfiado bajar su arma en frente de su jurado enemigo que clase de idiota haría eso

- En tus sueños _frog_, empieza –

- Como quieras _cher~_ primero que todo – se acerco al americano y paso su brazo por sus hombros – ¿lo reconoces? – el pirata lo analizo

- No, en mi vida lo he visto aunque por su cara puedo ver que es un idiota – Bien no estaba muy lejos de la realidad

- HEY! I'm not an idiot – refunfuño el Americano – hmmp! Francia _please_ explica lo que está sucediendo, este Arthur no me agrada

- Al parecer **nuevamente** la magia de nuestro amigo británico fallo

- Si eso es obvio – dijo sarcástico el argentino

- _France_ de que estás hablando, mejor dime donde diablos estamos

- _Cher_ este es el año 2012

- ¿Qué? - Ambos quedaron en estado de shock, 2012… debía ser una broma

- Vamos _Francia_ no juegues _eso es imposible amigo_ – el español aun con el bebe en los brazos lo miraba atónito –

- Suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad, ¿Cómo se supone que llegamos acá?

- Por tu "magia" querido, y el cómo solucionarlo, pues bueno es tu magia tu arréglalo – y sin más se cruzo de brazos

Suspiro, el idiota del vino tenía razón si esta era su magia él mismo tenía que solucionarlo, trato de razonar lo primero no era magia muy poderosa como mucho duraría una semana eso era algo, lo segundo que harían en ese tiempo

- ¿Una semana no es mucho, Capitán que propone hacer? – para que negarlo esto sería divertido, una semana no era mucho tiempo había que aprovecharlo ¿no? - Jujujuju~

- Je~ veo que tienes algo pensado ya~ soy todo oídos – Sonrieron cómplices, decidieron entre ellos que mientras estarían en esa época harían una tregua, bueno hasta donde se podía

Se preguntaran que paso al final con todos los de la reunión, bueno en primer lugar a Martín luego de ser noqueado por el brasileño fue llevado de vuelta a su casa, la razón Arthur casi lo mata por simplemente caerle mal.

Los únicos que quedaron al final fueron Alfred, Lovino, Francis, Felciano quien estaba acompañando a su hermano, y Ludwig, los otros se habían retirado.

- Bueno en fin, mis honorables caballeros, pero nosotros nos retiramos – Hablo caballerosamente el inglés junto con una reverencia, y sin más tomo a Antonio y huyeron del lugar, mundo nuevo mucho que explorar, más para esos dos

- ¿QUÉ? – Todos quedaron atónitos, eso debía ser una broma, inmediatamente todos salieron en busca de ese par

Se separaron para buscar mejor por la ciudad, Alfred fue el primero en encontrarlos y vaya que escena se encontró, Arthur estaba atacando a un auto enterrando su espada desde el techo de este mientras que Antonio junto con Manuel reían, y lo aplaudían

- ¡Arthur! ¡Baja de ahí! – Le grito pero este solo lo miro y siguió en lo que estaba – ¡Arthur es enserio baja de ahí! – Saco su celular y llamo a Francis, le dijo donde estaba y que avisara a los demás – Arthur si no bajas en este instante…

- ¿Entonces qué? Jajaja enserio crees que escucharía a un niñato como tu – lo apunto con su espada y con una sonrisa que Alfred creía nunca a ver visto en su ex – tutor una sonrisa altanera llena de soberbia – No me hagas reír te falta por lo menos unos 500 años antes de poder enfrentarme niño – Alfred parpadeo un par de veces antes de afilar su mirada y lanzarse contra él, no iba a dejar que se burlara de él incluso si era su Arthur quien lo hacía.

A Arthur eso lo tomo por sorpresa, sonrió y con una sola mano paro el golpe, era tan infantil y fácil de provocar, todo un niño, agarro la muñeca del muchacho y lo dejo en el suelo, antes de que Alfred pudiese reaccionar ya tenía la espada en su cuello

- Como dije, 500 años demasiado joven – Justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe final apareció Francis inmediatamente su atención se desvió hacia el otro rubio

- Arthur déjalo no sabes lo que haces – Trataba de calmarlo, aunque sabía que eso era bastante improbarlo

- Wow~ ¿Qué no sé lo que hago? Haz tenido mejores salidas _my friend_ en fin, me quedaría a conversar y disfrutar cortándote la garganta, pero – dirigió la mirada hacia el moreno que estaba viendo todo desde una cierta distancia – en estos momentos no me convendría – Era cierto Francis era amigo de Antonio matarlo o hacerle daño terminaría con la temporal tregua que habían establecido y eso ahora no era lo más razonable – _bye bye_~ - se fue corriendo hasta llegar donde esos dos que lo esperaron y se fueron, inmediatamente Francis fue a ayudar al americano aun tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Francis… él me detuvo solo con una mano… a mi… - Estaba en shock, a él, al poderoso Estados Unidos de América lo habían detenido con una simple mano

- No te sorprendas tanto – rio por debajo – ahora Arthur es más poderoso de lo que imaginas, por algo era un imperio _ne pas sous-estimer(no lo subestimes) _

Al darse cuenta ellos ya habían desaparecido, era el turno de Romano, él fue el segundo en encontrarse a los "fugitivos" y los encontró nada más y nada menos robando en una joyería

- Oh _querido_ este va perfecto con tus ojos – decía el español mientras colocaba un collar con una esmeralda en el cuello del otro – _perfecto_

- _Oh my love, is beautiful_ _Gracias_ – Tomo la mano del español y deposito un tierno beso en ella – aunque en ti quedaría hermosa también

- Awww~ eres tan romántico – divertido pellizco la nariz de este sonriendo tierno – jajajaja

- Ouch~ Arruinas el ambiente Antonio – se quejo el rubio, riendo también, era divertido pasar el tiempo así, sin sus correspondientes responsabilidades como imperios destinados a matarse entre ellos.

Lovino miraba a los dos con una mano en su boca, su Antonio estaba mostrando su más hermosa sonrisa a alguien que no era él, en su vida había visto sus ojos verdes brillar con tanta intensidad como lo hacían en este momento con el inglés, los celos lo carcomían no quería seguir viendo, se giro para irse era demasiado para él mas se detuvo cuando escucho el llanto del bebe, por supuesto se había olvidado de Manuel, su sobrino lo mataría si le pasaba algo a su chileno

- ¿Qué pasa bebe? – Antonio le estaba hablando con cariño, ¡CON CARIÑO! Ahora si estaba loco o por lo menos eso pensaba el inglés, ambos por alguna razón le habían tomado cariño al niño aunque claro ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría delante del otro, aunque en Antonio era más que evidente, no era bueno escondiendo las cosas, y eso él lo había descubierto hace muchísimo tiempo ya, con el tiempo aprendías a conocer a tu enemigo más que a ti mismo y ellos eran la prueba misma de eso, se conocían tan bien que cuando alguno de los dos tenía algo en la cabeza el otro ya lo sabía.

- Tsk puede que tenga hambre, mira como está devorando tu ropa – y efectivamente el niño estaba masticando la ropa del español, suspiraron era cierto ya era tarde y ellos también tenían hambre

- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes bastardos! – Lovino se había acercado a ellos mas se congelo cuando ambos posaron su vista afilada en el italiano – tsk es hora de volver ya es tarde – ambos lo miraron amenazantes _"piensa rápido, piensa rápido, vamos tu puedes ¡merda!" –_ se está haciendo tarde eh imagino que no tienen donde quedarse vamos con los otros y lo arreglamos que les parece – bastante pobre la escusa pensó pero era eso o que lo degollaran ahí mismo y gracias pero aun quería vivir –

- Hm… ¿qué dices? Así nos ahorramos el buscar techo y comida – Comento Antonio era verdad era tarde y ya estaban cansados –

- Hm… tienes un punto, además – paso el brazo por el hombro del italiano, ganando se por una parte una mirada celosa de Antonio y por otra el temblor del joven italiano - si intentas cualquier cosa – susurro en su oído – fácilmente los mataremos a todos, espero que lo entiendas

- ¡SI SEÑOR! – se apresuro a decir, llamo a Francis y le dijo que iban en camino que preparara comida para ellos junto con el bebe y que decidieran con quien se quedarían, obvio no los iban a dejar solos y que causaran más destrozos de los ya hechos

Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue, obvio, comer pero como Manu no aceptaba que nadie excepto esos dos se le acercasen Arthur fue quien tuvo que lidiar con la comida del bebe, ya que Antonio se había ido a duchar, por votación casi unánime se quedarían en casa de Francis, una porque Lovino le tenía demasiado miedo al rubio y otra porque a Alfred le podían venir sus ataques de celos y bien ahora Antonio no era el señor tolero todo que digamos y qué decir de Arthur, ambos se quedarían en la alcoba de invitados uno para cada uno, ahora el problema era el bebe, no podía dormir solo y quería estar solo con esos dos pero si los dejaba dormir juntos que garantía había que la casa permaneciera el pie al día siguiente.

Llegaron a la casa y Francis les prestó ropa a ambos aunque el inglés seguía mirándolo con desconfianza ellos habían sido los que se habían negado de la brillante idea de Lovino, el quedarse en la casa del francés, brillante ¿no?

Y así la noche cayo, Antonio se había ya dormido cuando noto que alguien le golpeaba el rostro, abrió los ojos de golpe e inmediatamente se puso de pie mas cuando miro en la habitación no había nadie, Manuel era quien le había estado tratando de despertar, lo miro extrañado estaba temblando y tenía los ojos llorosos se acerco a él y lo tomo en sus brazos, probablemente había tenido una pesadilla durante la noche.

- Esta bien bebe, yo estoy aquí nada te pasara – trataba de confortarlo mientras cantaba despacito una nana española pero el bebe aun estaba inquieto con sus pequeñas manitos le indicaba que quería ir a alguna parte y para su pesar, ya sabía a dónde, salió de su habitación y en total silencio se fue hacia donde se encontraba Arthur, al llegar se escabullo en su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo aun somnoliento

- Shh… no es mi culpa – al decir esto Manuel se acomodo entre ambos tomando sus manos y por fin quedándose dormido – es de él – y acto seguido siguió el ejemplo del menos y se durmió casi al instante con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Tsk… ya que –

* * *

**Notas**: El próximo capito se demorara un poquito ya que estoy en exámenes finales, espero tenerlo listo en una semana o máximo dos… espero…

¿Reviews? 3


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2: ¿Hora de ponerse a la moda?

Un hermoso día en Paris las aves cantaban, el cielo despejado, la cocina explotaba… espera… ¡¿La cocina explotaba?! El francés se levanto rápidamente y corrió, mejor dicho voló, hacia la cocina y si, ahí estaba su preciosa cocina hecha pedazos, recorrió el lugar con la vista en busca de los culpables, y quien más que otro podía ser que el inglés, el enemigo natural para todas las cocinas, suspiro no tenia caso enojarse no era la primera vez que hacia explorar su amada cocina y conociéndolo no sería la última, pero debía ver el lado gracioso, ambos Antonio y Arthur miraban su ya destrozada cocina como si fuera la cosa más extraña del planeta y ambos la apuntaban con sus respectivas armas, raro, pensó que ya había escondido sus armas.

- Arthur… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi amada cocina? Oh _Dieu _– se fue a un rincón a llorar lamentándose "_mi cocina, mi amada cocina_", está bien a lo mejor no era la primera cocina que su "amigo" había destruido pero esa era especial tenía un record de 6 meses, ¡6 MESES! Eso ya era un milagro

- Oww~ mira lo que has hecho, hiciste llorar a Francis – Antonio se acerco a Francis se puso a su lado junto con el bebe y ambos le sobaron el hombro – no te preocupes – lentamente susurro en su oído – te lo recompensaremos de alguna manera ¿te parece?

- ¿Lo haremos?

- ¿Lo harán? – ambos miraron al español el primero con el ceño fruncido, el segundo ilusionado –

- Cl-claro – sonrió dulcemente como solo él sabía hacer haciendo que todos se contagiaran ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? … pobre iluso…

- Bien – se levanto reluciente nuevamente – ¡iremos de compras! – Ambos lo miraron con cara de póker – Mientras estén en mi casa se vestirán como yo lo digo y...

- ¡Alto ahí! – Interrumpió el inglés – ¡No pienso vestirme como tú! Esas son ropas de mujer

- Owww~ pero ustedes dijeron que lo iban a compensar y para que lo sepan esa cocina era muy especial para mí – mentira – la tenía hace mucho *snif* tiempo – Más mentiroso no podía ser – Pe-pero bueno si *snif* si tu lo dices – se fue nuevamente a llorar como magdalena a un rincón –

- Si, lo haremos – dijo mirando seriamente a Arthur – ¿cierto? – y con esa mirada decía todo, más le valía obedecer o si no el que se encargaría de cambiar al niño seria él, no pregunten cómo pero se las había arreglado para convencer a Antonio de encargarse de esa tarea, eso se quedaría así como un misterio, pero digamos a que le costara un dolor en el culo durante algunos siglos, todo por no querer cambiar pañales.

- Esta bien~ - suspiro no era como si le quedaba otra, era eso o mudar al niño, escogió la menos tediosa, o al menos eso esperaba

- Yay~ - Y otra vez como el ave fénix resurgiendo de las cenizas el francés se lleno de ánimos y se fue corriendo arrastrándolos a su cuarto y los tiro a la cama mientras sacaba ropa de su cajón, al moreno le escogió un conjunto que lo haría ver guapísimo según él por supuesto, se las tiro en la cara y lo mando a ducharse mientras pensaba que darle al rubio, se demoro bastante, es que más quisquilloso que ese inglés no se podía ser, al final termino escogiendo una camisa negra con líneas verticales blancas con un pantalón blanco, ¡ah! y por supuesto no podía faltar su sombrero blanco con una línea negra como toque final, _perfecto_ se dijo para sí mismo, al rato después apareció Antonio ya vestido, a él le había escogido una camisa roja con unos pantalones oscuros, ambos lo quedaron mirando y con un severo sangra miento nasal, el español tenía la camisa a medio abrochar y con el cabello húmedo le daban un aire bastante seductor y para qué negarlo ese español estaba para comérselo en "todos" los sentidos, y así se quedaron un buen rato observándolo hasta que bueno él se aburrió y fue a atender al pequeño que pedía atención, el primero en reaccionar fue Arthur que, ni muy tonto ni muy lento, se acerco por detrás a Antonio y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello.

- Veo que el barbudo por fin hizo algo bien~ -susurro mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa – muy bien~

- Arthur… - Suspiro y se dio la vuelta – ¿podrías aprovechar de bañarlo? – Y sin más le entrego al niño y lo empujo al baño – Gracias~ - así se fue no sin antes gruñirle -

- Uy~ olvidaba lo malo que eres cuando quieres –

- Jejeje~ no es tanto – hubo un momento de silencio – ¡Hey! ¿Quieres ir a ver cómo le está yendo?

- Adivinaste mi pensamiento

Ambos se arrastraron al baño en silencio y abrieron un poco la puerta, ahí estaba un muy, MUY sexy pirata solo con una toalla en la cintura dejando a relucir su esplendorosa condición física, y bueno imaginaran la reacción de cada uno, Francia prácticamente desangrándose y bueno Antonio lo supo fingir bastante bien que digamos, en fin volvamos al asunto, ahí estaba Iggy luchando contra el pequeño Manuel que no quería bañarse, este se había agarrado del lavamanos y no se soltaba mientras el rubio lo tiraba de las piernas sin mucho resultado.

- ¡Oh VAMOS! – Seguía jalándolo desde sus pequeños pies – ¡por la reina! O te metes o ¡juro que te hare caminar o bueno en tu caso gatear por la borda! - El pequeño lo miro y simplemente lo ignoro sujetándose más fuerte - ¡Mierda! – Un bebe no iba a ganarle o ¿sí? CLARO que no, pensó por un instante – bien si no te bañas te encerrare y nunca más te dejare ver al bastardo de Antonio en tu vida ¿Entiendes? – Abrió los ojos y lo volvió a mirar lloroso haciendo un puchero para luego soltarse provocando que el rubio cayera con el niño en los brazos en la tina – ¡Ja! no fue tan difícil – sonrió victorioso mientras lavaba el cabello del pequeño mientras Francis no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de tomar miles y miles de fotografías, es que se veía tan lindo.

Al salir ya vestido del baño y ¡madre mía! Que sexy se veía, rayos Francis sí que sabia como hacer su trabajo y más cuando el inglés se había negado a dejar sus joyas ahí.

Luego de escoger un improvisado atuendo para el niño, si con toda la cantidad de ropa que tenía el francés no tenia ropa de bebe, ¡y eso que tenia ropa hasta de mujer! Esa sería la primera parada, se preguntaran que paso con los pañales y todo lo necesario bien Francis se había preocupado de comprarlos el día anterior antes de llegar a la casa, increíblemente responsable si me permiten decirlo, bien todo listo hora de marchar, agarro las llaves de su auto, ni loco dejaría que estos dos se subieran a un transporte lleno de gente, el solo imaginar que harían le hacía temblar.

Al ver el auto los piratas lo miraron desconfiados ¿Qué era esa cosa? Ambos con espada y hacha en manos se le acercaron, ¿enserio, no los había escondido ya? Y antes de que atacaran a su pobre bebe tuvo que explicarles que era un auto entre otras cosas, suspiro y les arrebato sus armas no sin antes ganarse un puñetazo del rubio, nota mental: NUNCA le quites la espada a un pirata así como así, creyó haberlo aprendido hace ya mucho tiempo, como dicen los idiotas caen siempre con la misma piedra… así decían ¿no?

Se fue manejando lento y calmado aunque los ojos expectantes observándolo desde atrás le ponían un poco nervioso los tres lo miraban entretenidos y al paisaje intercalando sus miradas en la ventana y en la conducción. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron ir a la ropa para el pequeño Manuel había tanto que quería ponerle, sin malpensar claro está, se fueron a la tienda de niños donde Francis se volvió loco, si LOCO, sacando ropa para que se lo probara mientras Arthur. Antonio y Manuel lo veían como si estuviesen viendo… a la criatura más extraña del universo, no estaban muy lejos de la realidad… creo…

Manu paso a brazos, muy a su pesar, del francés para que no llorase Arthur y Antonio le dijeron que era solo por ahora y luego lo recompensarían… a su manera… aunque dudo que sea saludable o educativo… pero ya veremos más adelante, regresando al asunto con la maestría que solo él sabía le empezó a cambiar la ropa, primero un tierno traje de marinerito, ¿no es muy cliché? Qué más da, se veía adorable y lo hacían notar al poco rato que estaba "modelando" el conjunto ya una pequeña multitud se había reunido alrededor del niño diciendo "!Oh Dios es tan lindo!", "!Mírala es tan hermosa si parece una muñeca!", "mira sus manitas es para comérselas", "mira sus mejillas kyaaa" recibiendo más de un agarrón en sus pobre mejillas, un beso, etc… incluso por ahí salió un "te ofrecería dulces para secuestrarte y encerrarte en mi casa"…¿Qué? Bueno ignoremos eso, como diría una vieja canción "Johnny, la gente está muy loca", el siguiente fue uno de ¿flash? Como se había colado eso ahí se pregunto el rubio, cualquiera diría que un gordo americano estaría cerca

- Jajajaja si claro – se rio con su propia ocurrencia, bueno igual se veía bastante mono, el siguiente te fue un traje de ¿Superman?, volvió a pensarlo ¿seguro no estaba el norteamericano por aquí? Solo por si acaso mira para todos lados y suspiro aliviado no estaba aun así aprovecho de sacar todas las fotos posibles, es que era tan adorable con su expresión avergonzada de tsundere, era como un mini Inglaterra, siguió con el siguiente esta vez, quién lo diría, un pequeño traje formal, ahora si se veía como un mini Inglaterra a quien se le caería la baba al ver esto, se refería al actual porque el pirata a penas y si vigilaba hacia ahí aunque no podía negar que si se veía lindo el castaño, bien siguiente traje de… ¿PIRATA?, ¡Oh genial, alguien seriamente se estaba metiendo con la ropa que había escogido porque claramente esa no era! Después de unas cuantas fotos estaba sacándole la ropa para por fin ponerle algo normal cuando se dio cuenta que tanto Arthur como Antonio lo miraban como si fuese la cosa más linda del mundo cosa que provoco un corto circuito en la mente del francés, eso era lo más raro que le podría haber pasado, más cuando se dio cuenta que al pequeño le gustaba, sonreía de una forma adorable , suspiro por milésima vez ya ese día y se dispuso a pagar lo que había realmente elegido lo normal, bien ¿no?, lo malo no hubo forma de sacarle el traje de pirata a Manu así se fue con eso puesto.

Lo siguiente, lo más difícil Antonio y Arthur, nada imposible para el rey de la moda, exacto, él, _esperemos que los italianos no lo escuchen_.

- Francis~ tenemos hambre~~ - se quejaba Antonio colgándose del cuello - aliméntame~~

- ¿ya? – miro su reloj, wow como la hora se podía ir tan rápido ya era hora de almuerzo – bien que quieren comer –

- Comida inglesa obviamente – contesto calmadamente el rubio

- ¡Española! Quiero paella –

- ¡Inglesa! Quiero fish and chips –

- ¡Española!

- ¡Inglesa!

- ¡Agu!

- ¿EH? – Todos miraron a Manu quien colgaba del hombro del inglés - ¡da!

- ¿Inglesa?

- ¡DA! – negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

- ¿Española?

- ¡DA! – otra vez negó con la cabeza

- ¡Ya se! Es más obvio ¡Francesa!

- ¡DA! – otra vez negó, oh vamos no era tan difícil o ¿sí?

- ¿Chi-chilena? – ¡POR FIN! Es que vamos que no era muy difícil de deducir

- ¿Chilena? ¿Qué es eso? – Lo había olvidado ellos aun no lo conocían, piensa Francia, piensa

- ¡Ah! Es una comida reciente, no es tan rica como la francesa pero bueno es lo que quiere– Y Manu muy amablemente le tiro su zapato en la cabeza haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero, buena puntería para alguien que apenas tenía un año ¿no? Y por alguna extraña, MUY extraña razón tanto Arty como Antonio lo miraron con orgullo, algún día ese pequeñín le haría la vida imposible a algún francés de por ahí o su descendencia~

- Jajajaja él dice que es buena, gabacho – ganándose un ¡Da! como afirmación – Hey Arty ¿Qué dices la probamos? Total ese paga

- jajaja~ me agrada tu forma de pensar, vamos barbón – Y como de tal… ¿padre tal hijo? Amablemente el inglés lo agarro del pie y se lo llevó a rastras – tú dices por donde - a duras penas apunto hacia un restaurant chileno, quien lo diría había uno en Francia, llegaron al local y se sentaron cerca de la ventana, pidieron cazuela con algunas empanadas, cosa que el español encontró agradable ¡comida española! Y claro no podía faltar su buen pastel de choclo, como de postre un buen mote con huesillo, (N/A: mi dio hambre Dx), bueno al bebe le procesaron la comida y ¡hombre! qué manera de comer para ser tan pequeño y ni siquiera era regordete, sus mejillas si pero solo eso.

Al terminar de comer, cosa que estuvo delicioso, se dirigieron a otra tienda de ropa, esta vez era el turno de los piratas más sexys que el mundo hubiese conocido, el primero fue el más difícil, si como imaginan, Arthur Kirkland, y como paso en la tienda de niños el francés desapareció unos segundos para luego aparecer junto con una montaña de ropa llevando a rastras al malhumorado inglés hacia los probadores

El primer traje digamos que casi le cuesta la vida al francés, bueno nadie más que a él se le ocurre ponerle a un pirata una camiseta rosa con un pañuelo de colores y un pantalón azul rey a un pirata, no hace falta detallar él como el rubio con el mismo pañuelo casi lo ahorca si no fuera porque el moreno sintió pena por él y porque necesitaban de su billetera y esa cosa extraña con la que pagada (su tarjeta de crédito), pero fue más porque sintió pena… creo…

Lo siguiente fue… Oh por dios ¿marinerito? ¿No habíamos pasado ya por eso? Esta vez fue casi asesinado por el zapato del rubio en su hermosa cara –¡Eh! ¡Que en la cara no! – cuando estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final "¡Recuerda que lo necesitamos!" grito antes de que lo degollaran se freno frustrado, suspiro y lo dejo libre y en cuanto se vio así salió corriendo escondiéndose detrás de Antonio, luego de que todo se calmo y que el rubio dejase de llorar porque no quería morir tan hermoso pasaron por fin a ropa relativamente agradable, decidió escoger la ropa de ambos a la vez así se ahorraría los posibles intentos de asesinatos más adelantes.

Comenzamos *

1º Estilo: Casual

Arthur: Había escogido para él unos blue jeans oscuros con un cinturón simple café, arriba una camisa negra que en los botones tenía dos líneas blancas junto con una chaqueta blanca con manga ¾ y botones plateados son unos zapatos negros

Antonio: Salió con unos blue jeans oscuros pero más claros que los de Arthur junto con un cinturón café, arriba tenía una camisa roja a cuadrille con una chaqueta café oscuro casi negro junto con zapatos negros

2º Estilo: Deportivo.

Se preguntaran ¿Para que quisieran usar ropa deportiva si solo estarían una semana? Repuesta, fácil porque probablemente será la última vez en que podrá vestirlos con lo que se le antoje

Arthur: A diferencia de lo que creerían del francés esta vez las ropas eran bastante normales, llevaba una pollera con cuello abotonado blanca con unos pantalones cortos arriba de la rodilla negros con unas típicas zapatillas deportivas

Antonio: Era un conjunto de chamarra negra con capucha negra con un diseño con líneas igual negras con una pollera blanca y unos pantalones largos negros

3º Estilo: Rockero

Para ambos escogió los diseños de Roberto Cavalli diseñador italiano, cualquiera diría OMG Francis eligiendo ropa italiana pero cuando vio esas ropas se enamoro perdidamente de ellas

Arthur: Llevaba unos pantalones a cuadros en tonos grises hasta mas debajo de la rodilla con unas botas largas de cuero arriba una pollera negra junto con una cazata negra igualmente

Antonio: Traía unos pantalones parecidos a los de Arthur pero en tonalidades rojizas junto con unos botas parecidas arriba una camisa negra con una cazata negra con líneas rojas verticales abrochada con un solo botón y por ultimo un pañuelo blanco con adornos rojos y negros

4º Estilo: ¿Alternativo?

Ahora es cuando nos damos cuenta que Francis realmente le gusta estar en las puertas de la muerte…

Arthur: Una camisa blanca con cuadritos azules, con una chaleco rosa y unos pantalones celestes

Antonio: La misma camisa pero con un chaleco abrochado azul junto con unos pantalones naranjos

Ambos se miraron y luego al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a Francis quien estaba divirtiéndose buscando más ropa en silencio como todo un asesino se acercaron por la espalda y lo atacaron, el primero fue Arthur quien alcanzo a cortar un mechón de su cabello antes de que se escapara, Francis tenía que tener una antenita que le advirtiera del peligro porque ningún humano normal abría esquivado eso, o a menos que ya estuviese acostumbrado, me suena más lo segundo, luego Antonio quien con su hacha corto parte de su ropa, de esta sí que no se escapaba el francés, es que siempre se le olvidaba que a Antonio nunca, pero NUNCA hay que hacerlo enojar, y así por la estupidez de cierto pervertido la tienda misma quedo hecha pedazos.

Luego de un tiempo de persecución Francis pudo esconderse por una tienda perdiéndolos, así que se aburrieron de buscarlo y se dedicaron a mirar por ahí, quizás en contrarían algo interesante.

Después de unas 2 horas por fin tuvo el valor para salir de su escondite solo para encontrarse que Arthur se estaba peleando con los guardias mientras aprovechando robaba algunas joyas descaradamente, los agarro a los del cuello y los arrastro lejos de ahí pidiendo disculpas a los guardias y devolviendo todas las joyas

- Chicos enserio en esta época no pueden robar nada ni matar a nadie – los regañaba Francis – esta no es su época así que compórtense _s'il vous plaît_

Suspiraron y se miraron – esta~ bien~ - el francés lo miro con una ceja levantada, parecían niños de primaria, miro la hora ya era tiempo de volver así que volvieron al auto y colocaron todas las compras ahí, ya todo listo fueron en camino

- Aww~ me gustaba ese collar – se quejaba Antonio, en la joyería había un collar de oro blanco junto con un zafiro, se había enamorado de ese, pero justo cuando lo había agarrado Francis lo había agarrado a él

- No te preocupes _sweetie_ podemos volver cuando no esté mirando – susurro en su oído y sonrieron con malicia, Nota mental: no quitarles los ojos de encima a esos dos, por lo menos el bebe se había comportado relativamente bien, o eso pensó – ¿bebe que tienes ahí? – miro hacia atrás y ¿Qué se encuentra? Manuel le estaba entregando a Antonio el collar que había querido – ¡Aw~ eres la cosa más linda que eh conocido en mi vida! – Antonio lo estaba abrazando, casi asfixiándolo, pero no importo mucho, lo que importaba era en qué momento el niño tomo el collar si el mismo se lo había devuelto a la encargada, ese niño aprendía rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto del francés, las costumbres de esos dos.

Al llegar a casa ya eran pasado las nueve de la noche, entre Arthur y Francis llevaron las cosas a la casa ya que Antonio cargaba a Manuel que se había quedado dormido en el viaje agarrado de las ropas del español, al entrar nada más y nada menos los estaba esperando Alfred con su típica sonrisa saludando, en este caso lo único que pudo pensar Francis fue "_problemas_"

-_Hello_~

* * *

N/A: Bien como soy un asco para la moda y cosas así les dejo los link con la ropa ;D

Links:

Estilo Rockero

Arthur: wp-content/uploads/2010/01/95826104_

Antonio: wp-content/uploads/2010/01/95825892_

Estilo Deportivo: .

Estilo Casual: photo/643378106/whole_sale_men_casual_suit_2012_fashion_clothing_long_sleve_metal_button_closed_cover_pocket_shoulder_tape_2_colors_M_

Estilo Alternativo: .

P.d. Si tienen ideas de que harían dos piratas junto con un bebe en la actualidad díganlas serán escuchadas ;D

¿Comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3: ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío!

Amanecía, nuevamente a causa de Manuel, Arthur y Antonio habían dormido juntos con el niño en el medio, el rubio fue como siempre el primero en despertar sintiéndose extrañamente sofocado y con un par de brazos de más rodeándolo, "_¿Qué diablos?" _al darse vuelta se encontró nada más y nada menos que al americano abrazándolo por detrás

- ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ? – lo pateo de la cama haciendo que cayera de cabeza al suelo, Arthur lo miraba ya de pie sobre la cama cabreado ¿Qué se había creído este moco? ¿Cómo se le ocurría tocarlo con tanta confianza? - ¡NO TE ATREVAZ A COLARTE A MI CAMA DE NUEVO NIÑATO!

-OUCH~ pero Arty _my love~_ como puedes ser tan malo conmigo – lloriqueaba el Americano mientras se colgaba de su cuello –

-¡MY LOVE MIS COJONES, ALEJATE DE MI! – gritaba desde la cama intentando zafarse del abrazo del rubio

- Hmm~ ¿Arthur? – y como era lógica con todo ese ruido termino despertando a Antonio – ¿Qué pasa? – Se desconcertó al ver a Arthur tratando de matar a alguien que no fuese Francis - ¿eh?

- OH~ Antonio _good morning_ le dijo mientras asfixiaba a Alfred que estaba tumbado en el suelo con Arthur encima – ¿puedes ocuparte del desayuno mientras termino esto?

- Hm~ por supuesto – tomo a Manu quien aun dormía y los dejo solos – no tardes~

- _OK~_ bien – centro nuevamente su atención a su víctima – ahora podrías explicarme que hacías en mi cama antes de matarte… según dijiste ayer eres algo así… como… mi

- Novio~ - El americano lo miro con una radiante sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de ser el novio del inglés, le había costado meses convencerlo y después de lo que había visto la relación con Antonio no podía dejarse vencer ya que según Alfred, Arthur le pertenecía a él, solamente a él – _my love_

- ¿enserio esperas que te crea? – lo miro incrédulo, ¿él pareja de un niño? Si claro, buena broma, prefirió ahorrarse el mal rato y acabar con él en ese instante pero su estomago lo traiciono gruñendo de hambre, suspiro lo dejo para bajar a la cocina – te salvas por ahora

- Arthur espera – antes de que saliera de la habitación Alfred lo tomo de la muñeca y lo acorralo en la pared buscando sus labios - no sabes cuánto te amo - pero antes de que pudiese acercarse más la risa de Arthur lo descoloco - ¿Arthur?

- Jajajajaja Niño creo haberte dicho que aun te faltaba mucho para alcanzarme ¿no? – Alfred lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza – Jajaja

- Pero yo te amo, te más que nadie – dijo sonrojado pero aun serio mas Arthur lo único que hizo fue reír – ¡basta! No te burles de mis sentimientos –

- jajaja perdón, perdón a ver si entendí ¿me amas? – Alfred asintió de nuevo – ¿más que a nada? –

- Por supuesto eres la persona más importante para mí, incluso más importante que mi vida –

-Niño a ver niño como te lo explico – comenzó - eres una nación ¿no es así?... Es imposible que me ames… más que a ti mismo…- dijo sin ninguna pisca de burla ni enojo

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Te amo! ¿Por qué no me creer? – miro con un eje de tristeza aun aferrándose a las muñecas de este acercándose nuevamente para besarlo –

- No te acerques y escucha – suspiro y lo miro a los ojos – no es que no te crea pero… mientras seamos hogar de tanta gente… mientras tengamos que proteger a cada uno de ellos… siempre nos pondremos a nosotros mismo primero… eso significa ser una nación… velar por cada una de esas personas… – sin más se soltó del agarre y se dirigió hacia la salida – piénsalo al final el amor es el único sentimientos que no tenemos que tener hacia otra persona… o nación, y cada uno de nosotros lo ha aprendido a la fuerza – dijo con un deje nostálgico y triste – eres interesante niño, espero que sigas divirtiéndome~

Alfred se quedo ahí en la habitación solo con las palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza, ¡NO! Lo que él había dicho no era siempre, porque él amaba a Arthur siempre lo amo y ahora más que nunca y se lo demostraría, lo volvería a conquistar, conquistaría a ese pirata juro que lo haría.

Ya abajo Francis y Antonio preparaban el desayuno, bueno en realidad Antonio lo preparaba mientras Francis aprovechaba de meterle mano por debajo de las ropas y este ni cuenta se daba, al llegar Arthur, Francis se separo de Antonio y se sentó junto a él

- ¿y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo te fue con Alfred? ¿Qué te dijo? O más importante ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? –

- Ahhh~ eso, es un niño interesante y bastante inocente he de admitir o bastante idiota, pienso que es más lo segundo – bostezo, aun era temprano y por el americano se habían acostado muy tarde el día anterior ya que este había querido "mostrarle las maravillas modernas" al inglés lo que significo para males de este quedarse despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana viendo como el otro jugaba, Antonio lo siguió en el bostezo también se había quedado despierto junto con Arthur ya que Francis le pidió que lo vigilara para que hiciera destrozos en su casa –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Inquirió que con lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Alfred hubiese dicho algo que no debía, a diferencia del Arthur de esta época, este no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas –

- AH~ pues ajajajaj oye este Francis dijo que me amaba jajajaja~ no sé en qué diablos estaba pensando mi yo de este tiempo~ dijo que éramos novios jajaja puedes creerlo ¿Yo saliendo con un niño como él? – Antonio sin crispo un poco cuando escucho eso y Francis lo miro seriamente sintiendo pena por el chico, este Arthur podía ser más que cruel cuando quería – además – dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Antonio para abrazarlo por detrás – yo ya estoy unido a alguien~ por algo más fuerte que el amor – ambos se miraron y sonrieron de lado sabiendo que era lo que significaban esas palabras, Francis por su parte suspiro ya que también sabia a que se refería, es más él también tenían esa extraña conexión con el inglés, pero entre ellos no era tan fuerte como lo era con el español – Oh por cierto ¿y el crio?

- Durmiendo en el sillón, recuerda que tampoco pudo dormir muchos por culpa de tu novio~ - ambos ríen a carcajada y Arthur aprovecha de besarlo intensamente ya que en esos dos días no había podido adueñarse de esos labios invadiéndolo con su lengua no paso mucho antes de que siguieran las caricias, Antonio sonrió en el beso y coló sus manos entre las ropas del rubio – ¿An-Antonio? – se estremeció cuando las manos del moreno acariciaban toda su espalda y su lengua de este yacía con el control del beso.

- Tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas~? – dijo mientras posaba su mano en el trasero del inglés – y como buen caballero espero que lo cumplas~ - comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la otra mano jugueteaba con su pecho, por un momento olvidaron donde y con quien se encontraban, pero conociéndolos Francis se retiro junto con el bebe dejándoles un poco de privacidad, cosa que agradecieron.

- Señor Carriedo usted debería ya saber que un pirata siempre cumple su palabra – rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y volvió a su boca disfrutando el calor de esta, con sus manos acariciaba el cabello de este perdiéndose cada vez más en sus caricias hasta que un fuerte tirón por la espalda lo separo del español y se vio rodeados de otros brazos, miro confundido hacia la persona que los había interrumpido

- ¡NO LO TOQUES! – Sin previo aviso tomo con fuerza la cabeza del inglés y se apodero de sus labios – ¡MIO!

- Niño creo haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi – Le dio una mirada fría para luego dejarlo K.O de un solo golpe

- Pff~jajajajaajaj tienes razón Arthur este niño es divertido

- No es gracioso, está empezando a aburrirme – suspiro y se retiro el pendejo les había cortado el ambiente, estaba fastidiando así que mejor ir a molestar al francés o eso pensó – me avisas cuando esté listo el desayuno~ muero de hambre~

- ok ~ - se fijo que el americano aun no despertaba así se acerco y empezó a pellizcar su mejilla – oye~ niño~ despierta _das pena ahí_

- Hn… ¡ouch! – El americano se levanto sobándose – ¿he? ¿Y Arthur?

- Imagino que fue a molestar a Francis un rato ahora bien escúchame niño – se acerco a Alfred con cuchillo en malo y lo apunto con este – a él lo puedes saborear todo lo que quiera, no me importa, anda acuéstate con él, tampoco me importa, pero él me pertenece, no importa si algún día se enamora de ti él siempre será mío – Alfred se quedo helado en su sitio, nunc hubiese imaginado a Antonio así ni aun en su época pirata siempre pensó que el más loco había sido Arthur pero España no se volvió imperio solo por sonreír, de ahora en adelante trataría de tener más cuidado con él mejor era tener cuidado, no quería verlo de verdad enojado quizás de que era capaz de hacer – avisa a Arthur y Francis que está listo el desayuno

Cuando fue a buscarlos encontró que Arthur estaba tirando los cabellos de Francis y amenazándolo con una tijera mientras que manu celebraba todo eso, suspiro y aviso que estaba servido, el desayuno paso tranquilo con una que otra mirada entre los cuatro, si bien el ambiente no era tenso, tampoco era cómodo para todos

Luego de eso la mañana paso tranquila, MUY tranquila, Alfred se la pasaba jugando videojuegos "enseñándole" a Arthur, quien por su parte no había nada más aburrido, Antonio y Francis se "divertían" hablando jugando con Manuel, luego paso el almuerzo, Francis se encargo de prepararlo nuevamente paso todo tranquilo, demasiado y ambos piratas ya estaban más que hastiados de los "tranquilo" que se estaba pasando el día

Esperaron a que Francis estuviese ocupado con lo que sea que milagrosamente fue el teléfono, Prusia lo estaba llamando para invitarle a unas copas junto con Antonio y el francés le estaba explicando la situación, gracias suerte pensaron un instante cuando se estaban acercando a la puerta estar quietos en un lugar determinado no era exactamente por lo que eran conocidos los piratas ¿cierto?, cuando ya se iban Alfred se les puso en el camino alegando que no era correcto y que los héroes… bien no termino la frase porque tanto Arthur como Antonio lo habían golpeado dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente

-Vaya~ no pensé que lo golpearías tan fuerte Antonio

- Créeme a mí también ya me estaba aburriendo, como pueden haber niños tan molestos~

- Jejeje~ espero que tu no seas así – le hablo a Manuel que se había colado colgándose en su espalda quien al escuchar eso respondió simplemente con un "da~"

Bien ya habían salido de la casa estaban seguros que Francis se daría cuenta y saldría a buscarlos pero bueno ya habían hecho un buen recorrido de seguro que ahora les costaría encontrarlos, ahora que hacer tantas opciones por una parte estaba saquear y robar, por otra pasear como gente civilizada y conocer lugares, pero estaba saquear y robar aunque podrían también recorrer la ciudad y conocer gente… difícil decisión

- Mira~ que hermosa amor la quiero _¿Puedo?_ – Antonio había visto una pulsera con un anillo que combinaban perfectamente con el collar que Manuel le había "regalado" el día anterior –

- Oh~ _my __sweetie_ con gusto me encargare de que este en tus preciosas manos~ - ambos entraron a la tienda y pidieron varias joyas entre ellas aparte de las que Antonio quería tomaron unos cuantos aretes y como buenos "amigos" dejaron todo a la cuenta de Francis Bonnefoy y les dejaron el número de teléfono de este y partieron a "recorrer" la ciudad su primera visita había sido la joyería, luego pasaron por un puesto de helados, de churros, en fin todo iba estupendo paseando felizmente abusando de la "generosidad" de Francia hasta que cuando iban por la siguiente joyería ya que Arthur había visto un arete del cual se había enamorado, era uno de oro pero con una pequeña bandera inglesa colgando, se encontraron con los hermanos Vargas que iban a casa de Francis a chequear como iba todo por allá pero cuando los vieron ambos italianos se escondieron y Lovino marco rápidamente el teléfono de Francis, este les dijo que se habían escapado y no tenían idea de donde estaban y les pidió que los mantuvieran vigilados y corto… ¿Mantenerlos vigilados? Ni que fueran Inglaterra con su rollo de súper espía y cosas así, pero aun así lo hicieron, mientras los seguían mandaban su ubicación por medio de mensajes de texto a Francis, este se reunió con ellos en las orillas del rio Sena donde los tres que habían escapado estaban paseando "tratando" de pasar inadvertidos para que el francés no los molestara por un tiempo.

Ya había anochecido y Manuel ya se había dormido en los brazos del español quien a su vez por haberse pasado su amada y esencial siesta estaba apoyado en el hombro del inglés. En cuando a los "espías" recién volvían a encontrarlos ya que cierto americano-obsesivo-gordo se había ido a por una hamburguesa al McDonald y los habían perdido

Los tres estaban cómodos durmiendo cerca del rio hasta que Antonio sintió que algo le faltaba despertó extrañado y se dio cuenta que en sus brazos no estaba Manuel, despertó a Arthur inmediatamente y salieron en su búsqueda, no era que les preocupase, no, solo era su…deber… a quien engañamos los dos le habían tomado cariño y matarían a quien se lo hubiese llevado.

Recorrieron el rio hasta que dieron con un policía que tenia a Manuel en sus brazos quien estaba llorando, no paso ni un segundo cuando los dos se lanzaron hacia el policía y lo dejaron K.O. mientras Manuel volvía a sus brazos llorando aun aferrándose a la ropa de Antonio, cerca dos policías que habían visto esto se acercaron amenazantes pidiendo explicaciones cosa que nunca recibieron en cambio recibieron un fuerte golpe junto con un mar de insultos. Por otro lado los chicos se habían acercado corriendo cuando empezaron los golpes intentando tranquilizar al par hablándoles y explicándoles, si eso fue tan útil como Arthur en un concurso de cocina o Feliciano en una casa del terror o Gilbert de bibliotecario… ustedes entienden, los tres policías que estaban a puño limpio contra los piratas la situación se salió de control cuando uno de ellos pidió refuerzos, por alguna extraña razón Francis sintió que esto le costaría caro, muy caro.

_-_ NO VUELVAS A TOCAR LO QUE ME PERTENECE – Arthur fue hacia las patrullas atacándolas con las manos desnudas provocando que esta chocara con la que venía un poco más atrás, Francis desesperado no sabía qué hacer, Antonio y Arthur estaban descontrolados dándoles de hostias a todo aquel que se lo ponía en frente incluyendo gente que no tenía nada que ver con el conflicto.

Resumen del día dos patrullas destruidas 20 policías con fracturas internados en el hospitas y una noche en detención sin mencionar el abuso de su tarjeta de crédito, y eso no fue lo peor luego de que todos fueran detenidos tanto Arthur como Antonio escaparon fácilmente y se fueron a casa mientras el resto paso una "agradable" noche en comisaría.

* * *

Aquí otro capitulo~ lamento la demora, me demore y es más corto porque eh estado muy ocupada con la Universidad ;-; prometo que el próximo sera más largo... espero xD !

¿Comentarios?

Dx aprovechando me falta una idea para el día 5 ;D ¿Alguna idea?


End file.
